chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Leader's Request
|gold = 800 800 2000 |exp = 300 300 1000 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = }} Part 1/4 Gilbert [ Hey. Did you finish that thing I asked you to work on? ] Salesman [ Yeah, but it's still in the experimental stages. ] Gilbert [ That's not a problem as long as it has minimum functionality. ] Salesman [ Well, okay. Here you go. ] -- The salesman hands Gilbert a peculiar looking device -- Gilbert [ I owe you for this. ] Pirika [ What is that? A mirror? ] Gilbert [ It's a magical comm unit. With it, you can get in touch with me anytime anywhere. ] Gilbert [ I'll entrust you with this one. ] Pirika [ If you're giving it to us, we'll take it, but why? ] Gilbert [ Because I want you to perform a bigger assignment for me. ] Gilbert [ What do you say? Will you save the world with me? ] Pirika [ T-The world? What do you mean? ] Gilbert [ Just what it sounds like. The world is on the verge of destruction. ] Gilbert [ I want to save the world from crisis. I have the will to do so, but not the power... ] Gilbert [ So I need you to lend me your strength. I think I can trust you guys. ] Pirika [ Hero...what do we do? ] Hero accept. Pirika [ Okay, If Hero says so, we won't disagree. ] what the Volunteer Army is here for! Pirika [ I see. I guess that's right. Rather, it's what we were born to do! ] Pirika [ Phoena, are you okay with that? ] Pirika [ We might not be able to set out on the journey to get your memory back for a while. ] Phoena [ A world crisis and my lost memory can't even be compared. Besides-- ] Phoena [ If I can be of help in saving the world, there is nothing that'll make me happier. ] Phoena [ I want to save the world, too. ] Pirika [ Heh heh heh. Then it's decided. Alright, Leader! ] Pirika [ No matter how dangerous of a mission it may be, leave it up to us! ] Gilbert [ Thanks. I think that with you guys-- ] Selene [ Leader! So here you are! ] Gilbert [ What's wrong? What are you so flustered about? ] Selene [ We're under attack. It's unlike anything we've ever experienced before! ] Gilbert [ Where did the enemy come from? ] Selene [ The refugee camp! ] Gilbert [ So they targeted the most short-handed area? How are our defences? ] Selene [ They're holding for now, but they just keep coming. If this keeps up... ] Phoena [ Let's go back, Hero! ] Pirika [ It's our turn now! ] Gilbert [ Please! Protect the city and its citizens! ] ---- Pirika [ Hero, Over here! ] Phoena [ Our fortifications have collapsed. There are so many wounded. This is horrible...! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Ah ha ha ha! Isn't there anyone more challenging? ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Show me some fun! Come on! ] Pirika [ That's the woman from before...! ] Pirika [ Hero! We have to stop her! ] Part 2/4 ???? (Eirenus) [ Oh? You guys again? Have you decided to hand over the girl? ] Pirika [ Of course not! Hero, we can't let her cause anymore damage! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Hmph, you plan to stop me? Do you really think you can do it? ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ You're not getting away with this anymore. Hero, Phoena, let's do this! ] Phoena [ Yes! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Hmph, so you're coming at me? Then I'll just have to get serious here. ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Ah ha ha ha ha...! ] Pirika [ What? What's with this aura...? ] Phoena [ Ah...!? ] Phoena [ Oh no!! No! Don't come out...! ] -- Phoena's book flips open, surrounded in a dark aura, shooting out dark lightning -- Pirika [ Phoena!? Phoena's book is doing it again!! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Out of control again...? Could it have been me? This is getting a little dangerous. ] Pirika [ You know about this book!? ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Well now, if you wish to know, you'll have to find out on your own. ] Pirika [ Then we'll just have to force you... ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Too bad. You'll have to try next time. I'm done fighting for now, later! ] Pirika [ She ran away? ] Phoena [ Ahhhhhhhh! ] -- A black fog emerges from the book; And one by one, monsters start to materialise -- Pirika [ Monsters again...! Hero, we can't let there be any more damage. ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ You think we're gonna just let you go crazy!? ] Part 4/4 Pirika [ Phoena, are you okay!? ] Phoena [ I...W-What in the world am I? ] Pirika [ Phoena... ] Phoena [ I might be the same as those monsters. ] Pirika [ No way! I mean...I mean, Phoena, you want to save the world, right!? ] Phoena [ But...monsters came out my... Is it really okay for me to fight for the world? ] Pirika [ I'll allow it! And Hero will allow it too! So, Phoena, please don't cry. ] Phoena [ Pirika, Hero... ] Pirika [ It's okay. We'll do something about that book and the monsters too. ] Pirika [ So come with us, Phoena. ] Gilbert [ Before that...could you explain what's going on? ] Pirika [ ...You saw that!? ] Gilbert [ Very clearly. ] Gilbert [ What in the world are you guys...? ]